


Le pacte

by malurette



Category: Angel Dust
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pas tout à fait la première rencontre entre Akiho et Lucifer, mais comment elles en seraient venues à coopérer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pacte

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le pacte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel/dust  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lucifer, Akiho ; suggestion de Lucifer/Seraph et d’Akiho/Yuina  
>  **Genre :** corruption  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Nanase Aoi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « aide-moi » + contrainte accessoire « shōjo ai » pour 31_jours (15 mai '06 – non posté là-bas ce jour-là suite à une confusion de ma part dans les dates)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Poursuivie par Seraph, Lucifer est tombée du ciel sur cette planète. À son grand déplaisir, elle en a alors perdu la trace. Un autre fugitif serait content, échapper à celle qui le traque ?  
...mais non : si elle veut s’offrir cette planète, elle doit éliminer Seraph d’abord. Pour la retrouver désormais, elle devra avoir recours à l’union avec un être humain… ça ne lui plaît pas, mais elle n’a pas le choix.

Résolument, elle piste une fillette qu’elle a croisée ce matin en tombant sur terre, cette fille qui s’est inquiétée d’elle en la voyant à terre dans la rue. Elle est bien plus facile à retrouver et sera une proie facile.

Sans se soucier de la bienséance, elle fait irruption dans sa chambre, chamboule sa vie bien rangée.

C’est irréel comme situation ; une fille immense, avec des ailes noires, tout aussi immenses dans le dos, des cheveux interminables, de si grands yeux, des seins comme on n’en voit que dans les manga pour garçons, tout semble surdimensionné sur elle. Sans être disproportionné pour autant ; juste une vision surgie de nulle part, un être qui n’a rien à faire dans cette réalité.

Pourtant, elle est là et bien là, que la jeune fille le veuille ou non. Elle reconnaît les traits du visage, une dame qu’elle a croisé dans la rue ce matin, mais là, surgie par la fenêtre de sa chambre et parée de ces ailes, elle semble une toute autre… chose, à défaut de personne.

La seule défense qu’elle trouve à cette intrusion de surnaturel, c’est d’agir comme si tout était absolument normal. Paradoxalement, cette attitude plaît à l’ange noir.

« Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
\- J’ai une mission à remplir, et pour cela, j’ai besoin de ton aide. »

La brunette ne bouge pas, méfiante. Il fallait s’y attendre. Tout le monde ne peut pas se réjouir automatiquement de l’arrivée inopinée d’un ange dans sa vie...

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, ça n’a rien de dangereux pour toi. J’ai une planète à sauver, et pour cela, j’ai besoin de la "mémoire" de la tienne. Il faut juste que tu me laisses copier tes souvenirs. En échange, je développerai tes pouvoirs latents. »

Elle croise les bras, visage fermé.

« Où est le piège ?  
\- Le piège ? ah… je te l’ai dit : j’ai besoin de tes souvenirs. Ça veut dire, pour obtenir les informations dont j’ai besoin sur ta planète, copier également tes souvenirs personnels, sans pouvoir faire le tri. Accéder à ta mémoire. Tes secrets.  
\- Quelle importance ? vous n’irez pas les répéter sur tous les toits… pas de commune mesure entre mes petits souvenirs, et ce que vous prétendez m’offrir. »

Elle a l’air vexé, en disant cela. Mais elle est aussi sur le point de céder. Bien. Finalement, l’appât du gain est plus fort que sa méfiance envers le surnaturel. On ne pouvait rêver mieux.

« Peu importe qui, j’ai juste besoin de la mémoire d’un humain, et je te dois ça, à toi qui m’a secourue quand je suis tombée du ciel. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires particulièrement ? »

La jeune fille détourne le regard, bras toujours croisés. Cette question fâche toujours. Elle serait d’accord pour laisser un ange noir accéder à ses pensées secrètes, mais n’osera rien dire elle-même… classique. Elle essaie de faire comme si elle ignorait ses propres désirs, espérant les rendre moins sales, faisant semblant de les tenir sous contrôle et de les relativiser.

Finalement, quand elle répond, son ton se fait hautain :  
« En particulier ? non. Tout et rien.  
\- Quelqu’un que tu aimes ? »

Son regard se perd dans le lointain quand lui revient une image qui envahit sa mémoire, deux fillettes, des jeux, des rires… elle cligne des yeux, grince des dents. Elle semble en colère contre ses propres souvenirs. Sans appel, dur et froid :  
« Non.  
\- Et quelqu’un que tu hais ? »

Cette fois, un sourire mauvais se forme sur ses jolies lèvres. L’image de la petite fille silencieuse, perdue au milieu d’une scène immense, remplace facilement les souvenirs qu’elle rejetait. Celle-ci, elle l’accepte sans problème.

« Ma mémoire contre tes pouvoirs ? tous les pouvoirs ?  
\- Oui. Tu me donnes tout ce que tu sais de ta planète, que je puisse la protéger. J’apprends au passage tout ce qui te tient à cœur. Et je réalise ton souhait. Ma puissance, pour toi, si tu m’aides.  
\- Je marche.  
\- Parfait. Je n’en attendais pas moins d’une fille comme toi. »

Une main aux doigts forts mais au toucher froid se glisse sous les longues mèches brunes, caressant l’arrondi de la joue. Un baiser scelle le pacte entre l’Emulator et la jeune fille.


End file.
